


Hearts to Hearts

by Cillo89



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles, Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game), Xenoblade Chronicles X
Genre: As much as I can..., Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Cute Kids, Exploration, Growing Up, Heart-to-Heart, Hero Worship, Robots, Spoilers, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cillo89/pseuds/Cillo89
Summary: Compilation of short stories in the Xenoblade Chronicles universe. Will our three protagonists understand what brought them together?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	1. Maturity

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to tag this. At all.  
> But it's mostly Elma centric!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex' age is a sore topic Zeke just happens to talk about at any given occasion.

“This is the best way to bond!”

Rex raised his hand and clinked glasses with his friends around the table. Most of the Blades were dining outside, together, claiming they had stuff to talk about that didn’t involve their Drivers. Brighid had worn a grimace of distaste following Mythra and Nia outside.

It left their Drivers, and all the _unconventional_ Blades, drinking inside the inn.

“Are you not too young for this, Rex?” Fiora inquired with a knowing smile. “We wouldn’t want to jeopardize you…”

Ready to retort, Zeke beat Rex to it, though the younger boy glared at him with exasperation: “It’s juice. We can’t have our little leader man here getting tipsy.”

“Well, in the Salvagers’ code-“

“Kids don’t drink. Such codes mean nothing then.” Mòrag added as she sipped on her beverage, soon followed by Elma, who downed her cup in a single motion. Fiora giggled and followed suit, though Shulk, visibly more reluctant, took a painful gulp that resulted in him trying to spit his guts out.

“This is nothing like what we’ve got on Bionis…” Shulk rubbed his chin repeatedly. Rex gave him an odd look, paired with a sly smile, and handed him his own drink, which Shulk gulped down rapidly. After coughing some more, he settled back down, Fiora tapping a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“You’ll get used to it, blondie. What kinda stuff do you have in your world?” Zeke inquired.

“Saltier things, and our drinks are usually a lot less… sugary”, Fiora supplied. “We’re not very fond of sugar. It’s nice to taste new things, though! The veggies here in Alrest are something else! That stew we made the other day was divine. The dish was from Mor Ardein, was it?”

“Mor Adain”, came Mòrag’s correction. “You liked it that much?”

At Fiora’s excited voice, Elma spoke up: “I cannot blame her. We have amazing cooks in our team. Both Pyra and you, Fiora. I know some people who would love to have a taste at what you’re making us daily. This significantly boosts team morale, and therefore increases our chances of victory.”

“That’s the military woman talking”, Zeke piped in. “There has to be something you love to eat that doesn’t remind you of war.”

“Actually, there is. Seafood is my favorite, this one Earth specialty called ‘sushi’, if you’ve ever heard about it.”

They gave her a puzzled look, at which she sighed pointedly.

“It’s a Japanese meal I used to eat it quite a lot back on Earth. Otherwise, everything my friend Lin makes is delicious.”

“And? Does Lin boost troop morale?”

Fiora elbowed Zeke in the ribs.

“She does. I’m sure you would get along well with her.”

“About that sushi, if you know the recipe, I’m sure Pyra would help us make it for you!”

Elma considered Fiora’s words and answered with a modest smile compared to Rex’ wide grin, though her face reflected her thoughts of asking the Aegis Blade. “I’d love to try and recreate it.”

“And you, Mòrag? Your favorite dish?” Fiora inquired, her eyes glistening. “I need to keep track of everyone’s tastes…”

“I like the meat found in Alba Cavanich. I’ll take you someday. Mor Ardain has some amazing butchers, you’d make one impressive stew with these wares, though I’d rather have some barbecue.”

“Barbecues are a thing here?” Elma wondered out loud, brushing her hair away from her face. “Now that’s unexpected. I wonder where the similarities with Earth end.”

Seeing Zeke roll his eyes, Fiora chuckled and announced: “I could maybe use vegetables from Zeke’s homeland and mix them with your homeland’s meat, no? That would make an impressive serving, I’m sure.”

To her amusement, the prince and the Special Inquisitor both grimaced. She laughed harder when she saw Shulk’s forehead wrinkle at the thought, punching his shoulder lightly, at which he giggled hesitantly.

“I’m not asking Zeke, I feel like he’d eat anything, even if it were off the ground.”

Rex roared his laughter. Elma lifted her eyebrows, expressing her concerns about Rex’ drink containing somehow alcohol. Mòrag eased her worry down, explaining it was his usual behavior at the inn. That he liked to make a spectacle out of himself.

“He is just a wee boy, let him have his fun”

“I’m not a kid! I’m not your kid! I’m not anyone’s kid! Now leave me alone, dammit!”

Fiora’s voice died down instantly. She tilted her head with concern as she eyed Rex’s punch on the table. She threw a glance at Elma and Mòrag, who had both raised their heads at the noise, interrupting them as they started to talk about Mor Ardain’s military. Targeted by both Elma’s and Fiora’s inquiring gazes, Mòrag reassured them with a curt nod that it was a not so uncommon occurrence with Rex.

The kid stormed off. By the looks of it, he was going to see one of his Blades, probably not Mythra, though. Since her arrival and her joining up with Rex, Elma had quickly understood the different dynamics of the group. Blades tend to obey their Drivers like – and Heavens forbid someone heard this thought of her – pets, always eager to please and quickly silenced. Though, Rex’ reaction isn’t something she could’ve planned. Humans, no matter the world, really were mysterious…

Back in their rooms, the women address the situation.

“Zeke tends to baby him a lot, and Rex cannot stand it. That would explain his reaction.”

“So do you, in a way”, Elma noted. “Don’t take offense.”

“None taken. I try not to, but you must admit, it’s quite the arduous task. He is often reluctant to talk back to me, which is why I try a bit harder than those two, I guess.”

“Poor _boy_ …” Fiora muttered, then clasped her hands on her mouth as she realized the meaning of her words. “I mean…! Oh, I get it. He is quite young, we all know that. And he’s got so much to shoulder! We have room to worry…”

“I know one too many children with too many responsibilities for their young age, forced into this predicament by circumstances they could not influence…” Elma’s words echoed in the room. “I try to lessen the weight on Lin’s shoulders, but I’ve learned with time that this type of children grows resilient and then drown themselves in more difficulties.”

“I think the same. Mor Ardain is ruled by the Emperor, who happens to be my younger brother. _Much_ younger brother. I do not doubt his abilities or his decisions, but sometimes his resolve. A mind not yet fully ripe can be so easily… defeated.”

“I wouldn’t put it past ill-intentioned people to try and manipulate them, but Mor Ardain is standing today, and from what you told me, is fairing quite well as a nation. Only impressive leadership skills could let Mor Ardain amount to such heights.” Elma commented with a strangely soft tone.

“But you wish better for your brother, no?” came Fiora’s sweet inquiry. “Don’t want to put words in your mouth, though.”

“I think you addressed it quite properly. It’s hard to see him sometimes, his face wrinkled by inhuman worry…”

“I know someone like that too”, Fiora piped in. “A friend of mine, she has a brother who thought he could right the world on his own. In the end, he put himself in dangerous situations, but… you know, every child we’ve just talked about, the three of them, although they have a lot of work ahead of them, they act for the greater good, don’t they? You don’t see people this young, either forced into it or not, act wickedly. I think it’s as Elma said. They need help, our help, to alleviate their burdens and to make life smoother, right?”

“I wish they could meet. Our kids.”

Fiora chuckled at Mòrag’s wording, who didn’t understand what she could have said wrong. Elma sported a small smile as well, nodding wordlessly.

“Well, I think we have a boy to cheer up, don’t we?” Elma stood up, taking her empty glass with her to bring it back to the innkeeper. Mòrag sighed with a tone that could have been sad, or tired perhaps, but she followed suit and asked Fiora to go fetch Pyra. They needed all the help they could get their hands on.

It was Elma who knocked on Rex’ door. They decided it amongst themselves, between hushes and worries, realizing that she was their best bet. She knew him since only recently and she, as she worded it herself, didn’t have that “motherly” attitude going for her. Fiora knew she’d take pity of the boy and would show it and resigned herself to talking with Zeke in the common room to brief him on their mission. Mòrag knew Rex since the beginning of his adventures, so he may have been able to see right through her stoic face, so she was supposed to come into play later

They hadn’t thought it all through, but Elma still felt like it would all work out. Rex didn’t seem like the complicated kind of person.

She knocked twice, then spoke up:

“Rex? May I speak with you? I have questions I think only you can answer.”

It doesn’t happen immediately, but the door does open, showing Rex’s scowl as well as his forced, tired grin.

“Hey, Elma. I’m, uh… What do you need?”

“I have questions about Alrest and its wonders, but especially about Blades. As the wielder of the Aegis, I figured you’d be the best person to turn to, although I have yet to comprehend the meaning behind the term ‘Aegis’.”

“I… I see. Listen, I’d love to answer, I swear, but I’d like to be alone right now…”

She frowned.

“Alone? It doesn’t sound quite like you. Is it because of what Zeke said?”

“It’s not… It’s not... I need me time, I guess.”

“Are you certain? I could get your grandfather, if you’d like. Or I could lend you my attentive ears.”

Rex seemed to ponder the pros and the cons but was quick to make up his mind. He leaned against the doorframe and asked in his most serious tone of voice:

“Do you think I behave like a kid?”

“I would say it depends. Do you have a concrete example?”

“If I were to, like, jump in a fountain… that’s in front of the inn… would that be childish?”

“In a way, yes. But is that really a problem?”

“When Zeke calls me out for it in front of everyone, it sure as hell is! I was having fun with Floren, and he just…”

Fuming, Rex crossed his arms on his chest and heaved a puff. His salvager’s armor clinked as its parts collided with each other. This thing was way too large for his small frame, but Elma liked the confidence he boasted with this attire.

“I think it’s not fair”, he went on. “When _he_ acts like a fool, he’s just an idiot. When _I_ do, I’m an idiotic kid who can’t look after himself! Also, he brought Floren to tears.”

“That’s very irresponsible of him. How is Floren doing?” Elma asked, although unsure of who Floren is.

“Fine, I guess. Brooding in a corner. I mean, it’s only logical! If Zeke stopped being self-centered for onc-“

“Zeke is a prince. He was raised to give orders and make an example of himself, you know.”

At least, that’s how she figured princes were raised.

“Please. He disrespected his father in front of all of us and committed blasphemy at least three times just today. Being a prince doesn’t justify his jerky attitude.”

“I can relate to the sentiment, but tensions in a group always lead to defeat in some kind of way. Shutting yourself out, as our leader, will destabilize the bases upon which our bonds forged themselves… All that to say that you should talk to Zeke.”

“You know what? I will talk to him, but only so he can apologize to Floren.”

That’s as good as it can get, Elma reflected as Rex stomped his way towards the common room. Really, by coming from Mira to this place, she didn’t think it would mean trading the Ganglion supporters for petty bickering. Though it was a brutal change of pace, she couldn’t say she disliked it. She could still fight and train and keep fit, and there wasn’t the whole ordeal of hierarchy from the BLADE.

Alrest was an interesting world for sure, in more than one way. In all her space travels, she had never heard of other human races, and she had made her research thoroughly. To learn now that humanity was split in three was quite the shock. Be it Homs, or Rex’ kind of human, or the one from the Earth she knew…

She had to find the common points. She had to find a reason, an explanation to all this. She has worked her whole life for humanity’s future, so her mission on Alrest wasn’t any different from her work on Mira. And for reasons unknown, she was convinced there was something much bigger than all of them on Alrest. Much bigger than what she’s ever planned…

She walked towards the common room as well, shrugging in Mòrag’s direction after noticing her inquiring gaze.

Rex had already made his way to Zeke, who had been talking with Fiora. Watching the whole act play out, Fiora winced at Rex’ tone. The boy was angry and wanted it to be known.

Elma disregarded her previous concerns, keeping them for later, as Fiora stood up abruptly and chained Zeke to herself, clinging on his arm as she led him outside, where she threw him in the fountain.

That hadn’t been part of the plan.

The furious air she boasted was enough to shush any complaint from Zeke, who looked away as Fiora ranted on, and on, and on about how “an adult with a child’s mind shouldn’t make fun of his younger peers for their innocence”, something Elma could find humor in.

Mòrag, on the other hand, seemed ready to turn around and desert the scene, though she changed her mind as soon as Fiora took notice of Floren, sitting cross-legged next to the inn’s entrance, tending to white flowers without his usual passion. The Blade was lifted by the shoulders and she took him to the fountain, where she pointed an accusing finger towards Zeke, then forced him to apologize.

Without surprise, the situation escalated. Floren insisted that it was okay, then Rex joined in and, by fully ignoring Zeke, asked Floren if he wanted to have fun in the fountain again. It got Poppi’s attention, who pushed both boys into the water with a cry.

If there is any way to sum up how it all ended, let it be known that their little group had fun, under Elma and Mòrag’s watchful eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact:  
> -Although I just made it up for Mòrag, Elma's favorite food is actually sushi. If you look at her favorite items in XC2, you can see one of them is seafood. I think this is supposed to reference her Japanese lover, the man who sacrificed himself for her (and if you didn't know about that, well, now you do) right before the White Whale crashed on Mira.


	2. Loving the dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elma and Mythra have a heroic chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is inspired and is kind of a follow-up to Elma's "heart-to-heart" with Mythra in XC2.

“What was he like?”

Mythra only glares. Elma sees in her eyes that she doesn’t really want to answer, but Elma also knows the aura she boasts. She is a captain after all, and people tended to give her the respect she deserves instinctively. Or, well, almost.

“Addam? I feel like people ask me about him every ten minute or so. Why are you all so obsessed with him?”

“I’ve been told his legacy shaped Alrest in ways only a hero can achieve. Allow me to be curious.”

“He was just a man, not the god everyone makes him out to be.”

“So, no hero either?”

“That much… he was.”

She looks away with a kind of shame Elma doesn’t try to understand. She can guess that Mythra has had feelings for the now dead hero. Some looks don’t betray.

“He smiled when the situation was dire. He believed in me when I took the worst decisions. He’s been with me through thick and thin, no matter how much I fucked up.”

Mythra’s voice takes the saddest tones as she speaks. There was no photograph of him, Elma wasn’t even sure these people had cameras, so there was no way to know what Addam looked like. Mythra’s memories of him were vague, blurry. All she had left of him was a voice and reminiscences of his actions; which isn’t much more than anyone else.

“Everyone thinks he’s this world’s hero. To me, he’s just _my_ hero. My Driver.”

“You’ve told me before it felt like yesterday when you left him. Do you not feel… weird? About your situation?”

Elma is observant. She prides herself in her analytical capacities, and there are things she feels are off about Mythra. Her gut feeling tells her there will come a time where all that will be revealed to her, but for now, she investigates a bit on her own.

“I feel fine. Addam is gone, but that’s the Blade way. We outlive our Drivers. I happen to be part of the unfortunate ones who remember.”

“This rings a bell. Isn’t that Jin’s and Malos’ motivation?”

“I understand what they fight for. It doesn’t mean I will allow it to happen. Our motivations may be similar, but… means to an end, and all that.”

Mythra sighs and sits up with the bowl of soup in her hand. She takes a long gulp. Elma imitates her though less hungrily.

“What about _your_ hero? You sure like to ask questions, but how about answering them, Mrs. Commander or something?”

Elma lifts an eyebrow to her inquiry. It’s true she can’t gather more info if she doesn’t share some herself.

“My hero was very much like yours. Though he fell into oblivion, no one to remember him but me. His legacy exists, though, and lives on on Mira. He is the reason the small part of humanity we managed to save didn’t die out in space.”

Elma thinks it doesn’t interest Mythra. It would make sense. Being an Aegis does not grant her knowledge of the technology that exists in her world. What can she understand of the ways Earth was destroyed?

“You said terrifying forces destroyed Earth… Something beyond human understanding, right?”

“Earth found itself between two intergalactic forces at war. They blew it up in the process.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatev. I got the gist of it. Thousands of people lost their home…”

Elma keeps her thoughts to herself. “Thousands of people” was an understatement, when billions were killed. She guesses again that Mythra can’t understand as much.

“Something like that.”

“Do you regret… not… dying with them?”

A new challenger to Lao. What is up with his suicidal people? What could humans, or Blades in that regard, want so much from death? Peace? Redemption? A meaning to their life? Elma has no idea, and the more she thinks about it, the less she understands.

“Survivor’s guilt?”

“More like immortal’s fatigue.” The Aegis retorts.

“Billions of people died on the Earth that day.” Comes Elma’s correction.

“Survivor’s guilt?” The Blade asks back.

“I believe in decisions for the greater good. No matter the price, no matter the cost.”

“…Wow, that’s harsh.”

Mythra sways her legs against the wall, setting her bowl aside. She claps her hands above her head and stretches out, ending it with a satisfied sigh.

“Are you not disappointed you’ll never see him again? Your hero, I mean.”

Elma observes her with a knowing smile, and answers:

“We were soldiers. Duty comes first. I would have done the same, had I been in his shoes.”

“Wait, what do you mean?”

“He sacrificed himself for me. Sacrificed his chance at a future, for me. I would have perished with him otherwise.”

“And you talk about cherishing memories. _I_ praised my hero, tell me about how he was, not about how he was _just before dying_.”

She can’t help the laugh that rises in her. She finishes her bowl and sets it aside as well, admiring the Urayan roof for a moment before gazing into Mythra’s golden eyes.

“You’re right. My hero was a man of noble heart. He helped me experience life on Earth at its fullest. However short it was, he offered me a lifetime worth of memories I’ll always carry with me.”

The wind picks up the cherry leaves that had fallen earlier. It swirls them around, showing them off, boasting their beauty like a godsent asset. Mythra seems satisfied with that description. She seems to be reflecting for a bit, then jumps from the wall to walk back towards Rex and the others.

“All heroes are the same in the end. They play hard to get, then hard to get back to.”

Elma would have snorted in another life.

Heroes all are the same. They play hard to get, and then, when they’re gone, they’re the only thing you can think about.

Elma throws a glance at Rex, then at the cherry – well, more like Saffronia – trees around her.

Heroes are all the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayy, new Heart-to-heart. I love Elma and I want XCX to have more recognition, so this is unbashedly biased towards Elma. I hope you liked it!


	3. The Fabric of the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elma's wonderings start to resonate within Shulk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Elma chapter, of course. What better character to work with than the smartest one?

“Shulk.”

“… Elma.”

She checks him up from head to toe. He doesn’t flinch, he has gotten used to it.

“Sorry. It’s kind of odd to call you out in a corridor, but something piqued my interest.”

“Most things tend to pique your interest, Elm. What’s up?”

“It’s about your sword. The Monado, right?”

“That’s what we call it. What’s wrong with it?”

She stays silent for a bit. Shulk prides himself in his observation skills, but there is something about Elma that intrigues him. She doesn’t just observe, she analyzes, and her remarks about Alrest were always on point, she managed to be very perceptive, although she didn’t have the background information needed.

Shulk isn’t sure if she knows more than she lets on or if she is that good at understanding the world around her. If she’s questioning the Monado…

“Nothing wrong at all, believe me. I’ve been watching you use it in battle, and one thing surprised me. It has a very distinguishable ether wavelength.”

“That it does. It’s… a special weapon.”

“I’ve gathered as much. Believe it or not, I am not very used to _feeling_ ether like you and Rex do. In my world, people are not _made_ of ether. It is not necessary to live; it didn’t even exist on Earth. We discovered it on Mira, and weaponized it. It takes time to train oneself to recognize it, but there’s something with the Monado. It emits stronger waves.”

What could she possibly be getting at? Shulk materializes the sword between his hands – that is one handy feat Blades can pull of – and lets it rest there a bit, showing it off to Elma, whose eyebrows rise at the sight of the sword.

“The wavelength. It’s identical to Mythra’s sword.”

Now that she mentions it, Shulk feels it too. It’s discreet at first, but the more he focuses on the ether around his blade, the more distinctly he senses it. There is the normal feeling he gets from the Monado: a warm, slow vibration coursing through his body, a heartwarming movement, like a beating heart. Though when he dissects this sensation further, he understands what she means. He does sense something close to what Mythra’s and Rex’ very presence feels like.

“I… I guess.”

She lets her left arm fall and puts the right one on her hip. “It’s a simple remark, but I’m surprised you hadn’t noticed it yourself.”

“I’m… I was used to the Monado’s wavelength, I’d say. You do put things in perspective now though.”

How can she know better how he senses ether, when she can’t even sense it properly herself?

“When I came onto Alrest, I had to manipulate ether in a whole different way than the one I’m used to. Since this world favors ether above all, my weapons were instantly filled with the surrounding energy, and I’ve closely observed the differences.”

She talks as if she wants to go further, though Shulk doesn’t press her. He tries to come to his own conclusions, and he sees the scrutinizing glare she gives him. Her and her freaking ways of coaxing words out of him…

“So you know the Monado is… different?”

“It certainly looks the part.”

“The Monado is a legendary sword. It’s been known to have… special… skills.”

“ _The Sword of Legendaryness_ … Its wavelength reflects this power. Shulk, I’d be honored if you’d tell me more about the Monado someday.”

“Uhm, I… okay? Sure…?”

He doesn’t have the heart to tell her he hasn’t learned much about it yet. The sleepless nights spent in his lab have brought but meager results, and although his quest on Bionis was put on hold, there wasn’t much to explain about the Monado without its natural context.

“Okay, sorry for the interrogation. Would you want to go meet up with the others? They’ve gone to see a theater play, if I remember well.”

“Is KOS-MOS with them?”

“When is she not? She goes haywire when she leaves Rex. Which is… undoubtedly comical.”

“Oh, does she still beep when Poppi tries to connect to her systems?”

“Since Rex scolded Poppi for it, she’s begun to stand up for herself. I genuinely wonder who programmed her like that.”

_Program…?_

She indicates to him that she’s leaving, and he follows suit. In the back of his mind, he also wonders why Fiora wasn’t the one to fetch him. She’s very adamant on him going out, so he guesses Elma beat her to it, somehow.

But he doubts it. Immensely. Elma is very calculating, and no one seems to catch on on her subtle hints that something is _wrong_ with this world.

Shulk can’t help but agree. After finding this portal the Nopon Archsage opened, he never thought he’d end in another world, where Fiora could find a human form back, and where the Monado can be used by others. Where time flows differently, he’s been told. Everyone back on Bionis is resting, since it was night when they left, and only minutes will have passed once he and Fiora go through that portal again.

He has noticed many other oddities as well, but not only about Alrest itself. After passing the portal, he’s felt as if a weight had been removed from his shoulders; as if a part of him couldn’t join him on Alrest. It has unsettled him at first, though as time passed, he realized how freer he moved, thought and spoke. His visions were also a lot more straightforward, and shorter at that.

This must be a sign of something. Anything. Was his _whole_ essence here? Elma had mentioned that her whole being had been transported, but was it the same for him? Did Fiora feel the same as him?

The others all seem oblivious to the strangeness of it all. He guesses they’ve seen weirder. They do believe in the existence of an almighty Architect residing atop the World Tree, and Mythra has almost divine abilities… What are some interdimensional travelers compared to the divine power of creation and destruction?

Shulk starts to think Elma has something to do with it. She is very curious and inquires about the world around her astutely, it had perhaps been her goal to come visit Alrest. She had perhaps faked this whole “simulation effect” from their first encounter… Maybe it’s all been staged, maybe the Nopon Archsage’s working with her.

He also wonders about when they’ll go back to their own worlds. When will their welcome be overdue?

But they’ll go back for certain.

And Fiora will not retain her human form.

And the Monado will be free of the shackles the rules of this world put on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -In XCX, a series of sidequests has the party search for the "Sword of Legendaryness", which a replica of the Monado with traditional Nopon artefacts. Elma's connecting more dots, though there is a lot more to unravel.
> 
> -The chapter title was "Ether" in my drafts, but I changed it to... a description of ether.
> 
> -Since these hearts-to-hearts happen within XC2, I can't really mention things that don't relate to Alrest. Like, Telethia, the Endbringer existing on Mira. There is no reason for Elma to bring this up, nor is there a reason for Shulk or Fiora to talk about Telethias. It's a shame, but I'll concentrate on the other "obvious" connections (the World Tree, the Architect, Visions of the Future/Foresight, the Conduit). It's also hard to include KOS-MOS a lot since she doesn't behave like an AI in XC2, but more like a robot with set programs. Don't get me started on T-elos...
> 
> -A good question would be "what is happening on Bionis while Shulk and Fiora are on Alrest?" Thing is, you never see Fiora in her human form and Shulk with the Monado together. This is already a paradox. The best solution would be to have XC1's story finished while Shulk and Fiora are scouting Alrest, but that is impossible because: Fiora would have short hair (as shown in Future Connected), the Monado would be the replica Shulk built instead of the actual Monado AND we know that XC1 and XC2's stories are simultaneous (since the Architect is shown dying after Shulk slays Zanza). It has to be at a middle point, where Fiora joins the party (in her Mechon form, obviously) after Shulk learns to use his visions in a fight, since any other place in the story wouldn't make sense. This is why I chose the solution that traveling to Alrest got Fiora back to her human form temporarily.
> 
> -The "weight" that Shulk feels being lifted is actually Zanza. It would be weird for Zanza and the Architect to be in the same dimension, so I chose to get rid of him. Easy as that.


	4. Silent Observer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No chapter summary, this one is pretty bland but... It still was important that I write it. It's about Rex and him learning about being a leader, it's also about Elma learning that she should perhaps pay more attention to the people around her. It's about many things.  
> This chapter is kind of "odd" since it's a lot more story-oriented compared to the other ones, but it's a choice I made consciously. I hope you'll like it.

Their ascension up the World Tree is all but reassuring. Elma’s nerves of steel were unchallenged, yet what she discovered on their way up kept her wondering in silence. She has the firm impression that she shouldn’t tell any of them anything. She is part of the crowd that thinks there are secrets best kept secret, and that truth shines in due time.

The World Tree is neither a tree, nor does it originally belong to this world.

The clues have been numerous, yet no one picked up on them except her. Even Shulk’s sharp intellect didn’t seem fazed by everything he’s seen, and so she assumes he must have witnessed similar things in his world. That or, like her, he has mastered the art of confidentiality.

The view from one of the branches is eye-opening. She hasn’t really realized the splendor and vastness of Alrest, nor can she truly understand how the horizon is nothing but white, as if someone hasn’t painted the rest of the world yet.

She looks up, though she still lends Rex a half attentive ear.

An Architect resides atop the structure, or so their legends say. The structure itself is mechanical, it’s nothing but technology, _human_ technology at that. It is a manmade build, but they can’t know this. They are not used to the state of such facilities, yet they’re not surprised. What does the World Tree represent for them? Now that they have seen its insides, has their impression of it changed in any way?

When she looks over to where Shulk and Fiora are, she gives them an almost sympathetic look. Since the beginning of their Alrest tour, they have been compelled to go back to their own world multiple times, and each time they came back on Alrest, they looked gloomier. They were advancing in their own stories, progressing through their struggles, and she guessed things weren’t going smoothly.

Whatever happened on Bionis, they didn’t address it, and the others tiptoed around the topic dangerously, especially since no one had briefed Zeke and he hadn’t caught on the situation.

Giant birds, that remind Elma of Auravises, fly in circles above them. Threateningly, some of them dive down, screeching and extending their claws.

“We’ll need to take care of these soon”, Morag declares. “But this view… It is stunning. I never thought I’d see the world from this perspective…”

“You’ve told us a man climbed his way up here on his own”, Fiora starts with a hum. “But how did he get past Ophion? This Artifice was legitimately… scary.”

“Back in the days, Ophion was shackled by the Omega Fetter, and hadn’t fallen in Malos’ control, since he hadn’t been awakened yet.” Mythra tells them solemnly, but this composure fades soon enough: “The blissful days of freaking nonexistence. I miss that.”

“Don’t be like that, you sourpuss.” It’s Nia speaking up. “We’ve come so far all together. You’d rather that than being in an eternal sleep. I bet on it.”

The sideways glance Mythra gives her doesn’t seem to bother the cat-eared girl, who shrugs unapologetically and goes back to tending to Dromarch’s fur.

“I’m not scared of height, I swear,” Fiora starts hesitatingly. “But this Tree is gigantic. It’s taller than the Bionis itself!”

“You’re allowed to be scared of height. Look at my prince. All his falls traumatized him, and now…”

Pandoria chastises Zeke for his childishness after he’s started pinching her for that comment.

“You’re a cute bunch”, Fiora answers softly, reddening their cheeks with that sultry tone that’s always in her voice. “I suggest we take a break here! We kill the birds, and-“

“We’d be too exposed to enemy attacks.” Elma retorts. “Rex…?”

“Oh, uhm, yeah. I say… we split up. A team scouts this branch and the others try to find a safe place to rest a bit, is that okay?”

“Agreed. I’ll take the lead and find our haven.” Morag declares, Brighid nodding next to her.

“Okayyyy… then, uhm, Shulk, Elma, KOS-MOS and I will venture in this area. It’s enough manpower for this one time.”

Elma gives him a knowing look, realizing that no one was about to move. She signs to him with her chin to give him a hint.

“Everyone ready to go?” He tries. They all nod. “Then let’s go. We’ll see you all in a bit. If anything happens up there, send someone to notify us. Like, huh… Someone.”

Zeke rolls his eyes, but they all go nonetheless, wishing each other the best of luck.

After they’ve advanced for a bit, the menacing birds, noticing the smaller number, dive onto them like vultures ready to hunt.

“KOS-MOS! Let’s go! Elma and Shulk, use the ether for yourself!”

Being the Aegis’ driver, Rex had the power in him to manage the concentrated ether of three different Blades at once. His body channeled it so easily, as if air. Except it didn’t have much use on the field: his Blades were better off cutting the link to him temporarily so they could use their powers on their own. Shulk and Elma, being Blades from another world, were even able to reach the maximum of their power without him, a feat that only Mythra has shown herself capable of before.

The Monado materialized between Shulk’s hand. He tightened his grip around the handle and activated his first Art, Speed. His distinct ether wavelength reached his comrades instantly. Elma marveled at the different energy building up in her body. Speed was an interesting Art: it wasn’t a “speeding Art” per se. As Elma understood it, it manipulated the ether around each affected individual to accelerate their time flow and allow them, in comparison, quicker thinking and reacting. There was no need to be hasty. It meant she could take more time to reflect on her next move and be as efficient as possible.

If it was up to her, it was cheap. Soldiers need sharp… _everything_ to ensure their own survival, and even more to accomplish their mission. More time was more time to slack off.

Well, good thing she’s not any soldier.

Her twin blades slash through indigenous wings with ease, grounding them for the finishing blow. It doesn’t take their little team long to end the battle. Rex high fives KOS-MOS.

“I don’t think she has it in her settings to answer to a high-five.”

“My adaptive parameters allow me to fully adapt to any situation. Therefore…”

She stops there, and high fives Rex back, and sends Shulk her usual apathetic face.

“Was this spite I felt coming from the robot?” Elma asks with an unrestrained laugh. “Who programmed you, I wonder.”

She wonders. They walk further out, towards the edge of the branch. The enemies around are easily taken down, less birds, more machines. It makes no difference to a local like Rex, but Elma notices how Shulk lingers after a kill to give a look to the insides of the mechanical creations. She also observes some of them. She recognizes parts and bits, here and there. Guesses what they’re used for and how they function. She is no engineer, to her race’s standards, but to a human’s, or even to a… Leftherian’s, was it? She knows enough to build a car from scratch. Well, she does know a lot about cars anyway.

“All the Titans swim around the World Tree… Have you ever seen large-scale Titans going another way?”

Shulk’s face is contorted by deep reflections, as he watches the movements of the Titans carefully.

“Not like I’m into technicalities, but I’m pretty sure Mor Ardain’s Titan walks on the seafloor. Other than that, can’t say I’ve seen any big Titan do a reverse.”

“Seafloor…”

“Right. You weren’t there when we reached Morytha.” Rex tells him.

“It was quite the sight”, Elma pipes in. “It’s a desolated area under the sea, near the base of the World Tree.”

Morytha is a mess of remnants from a human civilization, she wants to add. Where humanoid creatures lurk, as if waiting for their chance to be reborn. These undead enemies, formerly humans, bore similarities to the chimeras born from the Lifehold Core. Vaguely alive. Barely dead.

“What drives them to even move?” Shulk inquires further. “Are there currents? Do they follow the ether that swirls around the World Tree?”

Rex looks childish as he questions everything he’s ever believed in. He ponders, genuinely eager to give an answer, yet nothing comes.

“I guess it’s another Alrest mystery!” He eventually exclaims. “Not everything has an explanation.”

Elma and Shulk share a Look™, which obviously goes unnoticed by Rex. KOS-MOS is looking beyond the horizon, with her unfocused, uninterested gaze.

“Sometimes, I wish there was an explanation.” Shulk says fiercely.

“Pray to the Architect that he has answers for you”, Rex tells him nonchalantly. “You’re lucky we’ll meet him soon!”

Elma doesn’t interrupt them. She follows KOS-MOS’ eyes instead, and wonders what kind of data is going through her body. Shulk and Rex bicker like old friends as a background noise.

She has so many details of this world figured out, but she has yet to comprehend the extent of the similarities between these people and her.

That sense of familiarity that grows alongside them surely has to come from _somewhere_ , right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is obviously inspired by the scene that playswhen Rex, Shulk, Elma and KOS-MOS are in your team on the World Tree. Call it a rewriting of that, or a sequel/prequel/whatever.  
> The other reference is to Elma's heart-to-heart "Driving Force" in XCX. She says she used to have a friend, back on earth, who knew everything about cars. So she grew to know about them as well. Imma be honest and say that friend may very well be her lover, the man I mention in her "hero chapter". Who knows with XCX!  
> If you've got any specific moment you want me to write about, pipe in in the comments! I'd be happy to oblige. Until then, see ya!
> 
> Thank you so much for your support!

**Author's Note:**

> We don't have enough fics that have Rex, Elma and Shulk interact. It's supposed to be cute, but it's not the type of thing I usually write about... so, it's there now.


End file.
